User talk:Kinokashi
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Featured Images Wiki * * * Concerning Fan-Art and Cosplay Pictures I'm Half filipino, my dad is from the philippines, my mother is half filipino and white. So some filipinos look down on me for being half and not tan colored since my skin is white (been critized by it many times) I have many cosplay Monster Hunter photos on my deviant I took at the Anime Convention in Los Angeles CA. I made kirin armor both male and female for the cosplays, planning on making a Rathian Gunner cosplay soon. I do understand about my monster hunter anthros lol :P cause of nudity and etc. But would some of my other monster hunter fan art's be good enough for the wiki? I do speak a bit of tagalog, but I was born in the U.S(and live there), I can understand it a bit, and say words to get me through but not through enough. But I can sure of course make filipino food >w< ^____^ I will post some of my MH fan arts after a bit of organizing, bit of OCD when it comes to organizing stuff :P and then posting some of my mh fanart here may help me get my art known {{Maku |time=02:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) |text=Oh yes! Now we have one more artist around in the wiki xP There's also someone here that goes by the name of LynxKano, he's also a good artist ^^ I'll do what I can to help you, if you need administrator help, just make a beep at my Talkpage. omg TY!!!!! :D I am trying my best to be a great artist and go to a good art college. So for sure this site will get my mh fan arts a bit known ^____^ since I see LOTS of mh images here! ^_^